<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Аргументы by Shantriss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945221">Аргументы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss'>Shantriss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сбор доказательств, подтверждающих связь Франкенштейна с М-21.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankenstein/M-21 (Noblesse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Аргументы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Этим предпраздничным вечером в гостиной, разложив огромное бумажное поле игры, сидели вокруг стола неизменно элегантный Райзел, Тао с Такео, Регис и как-то незаметно настолько зачастивший «в гости», что ставший почти частью корабля Музакка. Кухонная дверь беззвучно отворилась, и из-за нее показался сосланный на сегодня за провинность М-21 с совком и метелкой. Он с отвращением посмотрел на пол, потом поднял голову к потолку, и снова перевел взгляд на пол.<br/>За этой пантомимой и застал его вошедший в комнату Франкенштейн.<br/>— Разве ты не должен помогать Сейре с приготовлением ужина? — осведомился он.<br/>— С этой херни что-то сыплется, — М-21 недовольно указал пальцем, затянутым в розовый латекс на свисающий с потолка аккуратный шарик. – А раз уж кое-кто сегодня от уборки освобожден…<br/>— Это не Регис освобожден, а ты назначен, — возразил Франкенштейн. – И сам знаешь, почему.<br/>Двадцать первый пробормотал что-то, что явно не стоило бы бормотать громче.<br/>— И это не «херня». Это омела, или «ветка поцелуев», — продолжил Франкенштейн поучительно. — Традиционное украшение дома к Рождеству. Считается, что если двое людей оказываются под ней вместе, они должны подарить друг другу поцелуй.<br/>— И нафиг нам в доме эта поцелуйная хрень? – нахмурился М-21.<br/>— Да потому что, помимо толстокожих волков, — недобро сощурился Франкенштейн, — в этом доме бывают еще и юные открытые к романтике сердца, которым эта праздничная примета может прийтись по вкусу. А если ты еще раз посмеешь поставить под сомнение мой дизайнерский вкус: встану рядом и заставлю целоваться.<br/>— Не обещай так громко, — проворчал М-21, осторожно, словно невзначай, пятясь из опасного сектора. – Как бы с улицы очередь из твоих поклонниц не набежала.<br/>— А потом язык укорочу раза в два, — пообещал Франкенштейн, опасно поблескивая стеклами очков.<br/>— Ой, мо… — фыркнул было М-21.<br/>— В три раза, — скрестил руки на груди Франкенштейн.<br/>М-21 поднял ладони, словно признавая поражение, и скрылся в кухне. Франкенштейн раздраженно помял пальцами висок и, извинившись, удалился в лабораторию.<br/>Замершие обитатели гостиной следили за этой перепалкой в полной тишине.<br/>— Этим двоим определенно нужно заняться сексом, — негромко проворчал Тао, решив, что «эти двое» удалились достаточно далеко, чтобы не услышать его.<br/>— Думаю, до этого они и без нас давно догадались, — ответил Такео, бросая кости.<br/>— Да, конечно… — хихикнул хакер. — Я имел в виду «срочно нужно».<br/>Сидящие за столом вразнобой покивали. Тао хмыкнул уже громче и расплылся в широкой усмешке.<br/>— То есть здесь ни у кого нет сомнений в том, что наш обожаемый домовладелец и наш шерстяной напарник крутят шашни?<br/>Все тихо переглянулись.<br/>— Похоже, что так, — поерзал на диване Регис, стараясь сохранять равнодушное выражение лица, несмотря на щекотливую тему разговора.<br/>— Ладно, — оживился Тао. — Давайте так. Такео, ты почему заподозрил?<br/>На мгновение тот задумался, словно выбирая самый показательный из имеющихся аргументов.<br/>— Помнишь тот день, когда случилась накладка с доставкой новой мебели для классных комнат? – обратился он к Тао. — Франкенштейн тогда психанул и внезапно перенес наш осмотр. Мы были заняты до последнего, а по возвращению сразу же нужно было спускаться в лабу и поэтому приводить себя в порядок пришлось прямо в школьной душевой.<br/>— Ха, — восторженно хлопнул себя Тао по бедру. – Только не говори мне, что заинтересованность Двадцать первого стала тебе физиологически очевидна? Хотя стоп, — задумчиво оборвал он сам себя. – А почему это ты уверен, что причиной был Франкенштейн, а не ты сам?<br/>— Я продолжу? – вежливо спросил разрешения снайпер, стоически проигнорировав словесную лавину напарника. – Просто, что ты, что я, что все наши… в прошлом, привыкли мыться быстро и четко. А М-21… Думаю, к свиданию не каждый так готовится. Он там добрых двадцать минут плескался. Парфюм, опять же… Я даже подумал, что из-за этого и опоздать можно.<br/>— Не. Нещитово, — возразил Музакка, ловким движением кулака встряхивая кости. – Он же почти из наших. А мы очень чистоплотны.<br/>— Чисто вымыться можно довольно быстро, — повторил Такео, но уже с меньшей убежденностью в голосе.<br/>— Это тот случай, когда не столько важен результат, как приятен сам процесс, — пожал плечами Музакка. — Мы просто любим воду. И любим делать себя чистыми. Между прочим, одной из основных вещей, за которые я искренне возблагодарил свой затянувшийся сон, было появление огромного количества всяких штук для принятия ванной.<br/>Все с любопытством уставились на бывшего Лорда оборотней.<br/>— Ну, все эти душистые масла, порошки, пушистая пена, — начал перечислять тот, кажется, нимало не смутившись общего интереса. – Эти шары, которые бурлят и делают воду похожей на кипящую…<br/>Музакка метнул кости и сосчитал выпавшие точки.<br/>— Так что тщательное купание – не показатель.<br/>— Ну, возможно, — пожал плечами Такео. – Тао, а что у тебя?<br/>Хакер хитро прищурился и значительно выдал:<br/>— Часы!<br/>— Что? – казалось, смысла не понял никто из сидящих.<br/>— М-21 носит часы Франкенштейна, — пояснил он. — И ладно, — призывая всех ко вниманию повел он рукой. – Это было вполне естественным и понятным в то время, когда М-21 только появился здесь. Конечно, ему нужно было пользоваться какими-то вещами до того, как он был оформлен на работу, получил первую зарплату и смог покупать себе все самостоятельно. Но! – выделил голосом хакер. – Эти часы перекочевали с руки Босса на запястье нашего ворчливого друга буквально на днях. То есть… Это подарок. И подарок очень личный.<br/>Музакка согласно покивал головой.<br/>— Тут, пожалуй, подтвержу. Носить на себе вещь с чужим запахом – это, и правда, очень личное.<br/>— Да ну нет же! – внезапно запальчиво возразил молчавший до этого Регис. – Неужели же вы не помните? Буквально на днях Франкенштейн отчитывал М-21, когда тот нагло и неэлегантно опоздал. Его тогда еще спросили: неужели ему так сложно следить за временем или, может, он внезапно разучился определять время по стрелкам? А он ответил: простите, Босс, но мои последние часы разможжил тот уже-дохлый-союзовец с крыши торгового центра.<br/>— Ладно, РК-3, — насупился Тао. – Мой аргумент ты отмел, приводи тогда свой. Сам ведь тоже кивал.<br/>— Не то, чтобы я считал это аргументом, — немного покраснел Регис, отчаянно стараясь выглядеть на уровне остальных в этом скользком взрослом разговоре. – Просто… после их обменов любезностями, когда М-21 думает, что на него никто не смотрит… — Регис все-таки запнулся, но продолжил. – Он улыбается как-то по-особенному. Обещающе, что ли, и немного хищно. Как будто самому себе напоминает, что ничего, что они еще сочтутся… немного позже.<br/>— Ре-е-егис, — протянул Тао с веселым неверием. — Что я слышу? Какие распутные мысли у столь юного благородного создания?<br/>Юный каджу совсем смешался и, поспешно сделав ход, неловко завалил свою фигурку.<br/>— Не думаю, что многообещающие ухмылки можно считать весомым аргументом, — пожал плечами Такео, быстро глянув на Райзела. Но всем уже и так было ясно, что оттуда подсказки ждать не стоит. – Так что выходит, никаких серьезных доказательств у нас и нет.<br/>— Ошибаешься, – весело возразил развалившийся на диване Музакка. – Вообще-то у вас есть один стопроцентно верный и безошибочный индикатор.<br/>— Мой нюх, — самодовольно объявил он, в ответ на метнувшиеся к нему вопросительные взгляды. – И уж я-то, благодаря ему, совершенно точно знаю, какого рода отношения связывают или не связывают тех двоих.<br/>— И вы согласитесь нам сказать? – уточнил Такео.<br/>— Возможно, — усмехнулся Музакка. – Но только в том случае, если эту игру выиграю я!<br/>Все синхронно уставились на игровое поле. Фигурка бывшего Лорда болталась где-то в середине маршрута, явно не претендуя на лидерство.<br/>Тао нервно хихикнул, почесывая затылок.<br/>— Знаете, Музакка-ним… Вообще-то я уже поспорил с Такео на его премию. И, если я сейчас соглашусь поддаться, получится, что подробности личной жизни М-21 обойдутся мне слишком дорого.<br/>— И к тому же, если между Боссом и Два-Один что-то есть, — добавил он. — Рано или поздно они все-таки попадутся хоть на одну из моих камер. Так что… думаю, от услуг вашего носа мы, все же откажемся.<br/>Все, сидящие за столом выдохнули. Кто – с облегчением, кто – с разочарованием.<br/>— И кстати, — воскликнул хакер. – У меня семь очков, а значит – я на финише!<br/>В ответ на это вздохнул один Такео.</p><p>— Этот язык ты мне собирался в два раза укоротить? – насмешливо переспросил М-21, отрываясь от губ зацелованного до легкого головокружения Франкенштейна.<br/>— Нет, что ты, — выдохнул тот, забираясь ладонями под задранную впопыхах майку. – Не этот. Совсем другой язык. И не в два, а в три раза.<br/>— Ты за этим решил украсить дом этой штукой? – Двадцать первый поднял голову вверх, даже в кромешной темноте безошибочно находя взглядом подвешенный над ними шар.<br/>— Камеры будут отключены всего полчаса, — напомнил распластанный под ним Франкенштейн. — Ты серьезно будешь тратить это время на размышления о дизайне?<br/>— Спалимся когда-нибудь, — усмехнулся Двадцать первый, снова прилипая поцелуем к его шее.<br/>— Ну, пока ведь ни на чем не спалились, — возразил Франкенштейн, выгибаясь.<br/>М-21 только утвердительно угукнул, не желая больше тратить ценное время на разговоры.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>